Likhitaton
Likhitaton (Pronounced Lix-ee-tah-ton)''' '''is a Fanged Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World Physiology It has a build likened to a reptillain version of a grey wolf, with a light build for its size (About as big as the largest gold crown Odogaron), and a tuft of fur on its neck. Its body has mostly scales that give the body a texture similar to an Odogaron's, but is white and yellow in color. Its legs are built for running at great speeds, and its tail is similar to an Odogaron's in looks, but a bit more on the thin side, almost like a spiked whip. Its head is lupine in nature, and has yellow eyes. On its back, it has two rows of spikes that go down all the way to the area where the torso meets the tail. Ecological Info Placement in the Foodchain The Likhitaton is an apex predator that is nomadic in nature. It preys on whatever it can outpace and outpower. Behavior towards other Monsters Likhitaton is ususally only aggressive when hunting prey, but has a rivalry with other powerhouse monsters that can threaten an ecosystem in Albon (Like Deviljho for example). Even if it encounters an Elder Dragon like Teostra, Nergigante, and the like, it tends to stand its ground. Turf Wars *VS Deviljho: *VS Bazelgeuse: *VS Okaverine: *VS Nergigante: *VS Teostra: *VS Lunastra: *VS Kushala Daora: *VS Rusted Kushala Daora: *VS Kirin: *VS Chameleos: Tracks Normal Tracks *Footprints/Old Footprints *Carcass/Old Carcass Unique Tracks *Shed Scales/Old Shed Scales *Bright Fur/Old Bright Fur Specific Locale Interactions TBA Special Behavior(s) *When left alone, it can sometimes be seen grooming its body like a cat. *Unlike most powerhouse monsters, it is not too aggressive towards the hunter unless attacked first. Abilities It is one of the few Monsters in the Albon Region capable of using the Aether Element. In this case, it uses it in the form of a flamethrower like attack of Aether mist, and blends that power with great speed and stamina, easily running circles around prey and foes alike, and delivering hits when it gets the chance. Behavior As an Ambush hunter by nature, it usually strikes once unnoticed, and lets its prey bleed to death before eating it. When fighting foes like Deviljho or any other apex status monster, it relies on its speed and stamina to stay one step ahead of its foe's attacks, delivering blows when it can. In Game Info Rage and Tired State(s) Tired State: Rage State: Cutscene(s) The Holy Wolf Wyvern approaches TBA Theme(s) Carve(s) High Rank TBA G-Rank TBA Ecology Entymology According to Rathalosaurus Rioreuensis, AKA JJ,(the user who suggested the name), Likhitaton is a mix of "Licht" (German for Light), and "Aton" (Which he beleived to be a sun god of some sort). Notes *Outside of Odogaron in the Rotten Vale, and certain neopterons, Likhitaton is among the only Monsters in Monster Hunter: A New World to appear during an Elder Dragon Quests, as well as being among the few non-Elder Dragon Monster to have turf wars with Elder Dragons. Trivial Info *Inspired partially by Balkzardan , a Kaiju that appeared in the 1998 video game "Godzilla: Trading Battle". Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Fanged Wyverns